To Love Again
by Shadow36
Summary: [OMG! Ch3 is up!]Pitter Patter. A young raven haired teen ran across the opening, tear drops falling down her face as she struggled to keep going. He, he was the reason she felt this way. It was all his falt. But no... it was hers.. Kagome and Sessho
1. Prolouge

Okay, sorry if you didn't want another _new_ fan fiction by me, and that I probably have to finish all of my others. But I couldn't help this one. I was sitting in 1st period (math), which was boring I might add, and I thought to myself, 'I bored.. why don't I write something..' soooo.. there yah go!! smiles It's going to be a Fluffy ad Kagome paring.

* * *

To Love Again

Chapter One

* * *

Pitter Patter. A young raven haired teen ran across the opening, tear drops falling down her face as she struggled to keep going. He, he was the reason she felt this way. It was all his falt.

But no....

It wasn't his fault... it was hers. Why? Because, she had let her heart gain contol, which lost her everything. She should have listened to her head, which was screaming.. screaming so loud....

_You're not good enough!!_

_You'll **never** be what he wants!!_

_He wants Kikyo!!_

Kagome fell down, crying pitifully in the rain and sneezed. 'I'm almost to the well... wait..' Kagome looked around,' where is the well?' In those few fleeting moments, she realized that she had no idea **where** she was.

She turned around when she heard another set of footsteps. Strange though.. as if they weren't wearing any sho... Inuyasha!! Why would he be here!?

Kagome picked herself up and started running toward.. she didn't know..

'Stupid.. what'd _I_ do.. I didn't deserve to be sat..' A young hanyou sat in a tree, abserving his claws in a sulking mood. Then..

He smelt it....

"Kikyo.." he whispered and jumped out of the tree. Could it be? The Kikyo he wanted to hold so tenderly (rhymed.. lol)?

He shook his head. It was hard to go on with your head and your heart fighting two strong battles against each other...

_She's got to be alive! I can smell it!!_

_Kikyo died, you're just hurting yourself **and** Kagome._

_I don't care!! It's **her** I smell! I'd know it anywhere!_

_What if Kagome get attacked again by Naraku?_

_She won't!!_

_How do you know?_

Inuyasha growled. Kagome had Sango, Miroku, and Kirara to protect her. She needn't him for awhile. But those words said by Kagura kept floating in his head....

_If you keep yourself to Kikyo.. then we'll always be able to get into her heart..._

Inuyasha stopped, "Kagome's selfish.." he stood a little bit straighter, more confident, "I _DESERVE_ to be with Kikyo... and NOTHING will change my mind." And those few words, he would _soon_ regret.

Kagome shook her head figorusly. Inuyasha had deserved that sit. 'Poor Shippou..' she thought as she stroked Shippou's tail.

Kagome's heart panged in her chest when she heard Inuyasha whisper "Kikyo..." But.. she was dead. Killed by Naraku (my baby!! huggles Naraku plushy)!! But no... Kagome knew she'd be back..

She loved Inuyasha.. and so do I..

_**NO**_

Her feelings didn't matter. Only Inuyasha's did.. only his.. _not_ hers... his..

Kagome jumped when she heard Sango's scream immedietly followed by Miroku's battlewar cry (lol).

She turned and gasped as she saw Kagura.. and that _thing_. Miroku turned to her, "Run."

Kagome took off in a flurry of twigs and leaves. She was about to call out to him.. Inuyasha.. but something her said scared her deep.

"Kagome's selfish.. I _DESERVE_ to be with Kikyo... and NOTHING will change my mind."

Kagome asped, tears sprouting at every corner of her eyes. Kagura stood, watching, knowing that if she was patient.. waited.. then she would soon be rewarded.

"I'm not selfish.. am I?"

Inuyasha smirked, but that soon changed when he head a shaky voice from behind him whisper, "I'm not selfish.. am I?" Then he started picking up the slight taint of salt.. tears. Inuyasha turned around, "Kagome.."

Kagome looked up, slightly, then took a step backward. "Kagome.." She looked away. And at that very moment, Inuyasha's voice went from worried and consernedm to angry.. then furious, "You selfish **_BITCH_**!!!!" Kagome flinched. "I wanted to be ALONE with Kikyo.. but NOOOO, you just _had_ to come and follow me. Why might I asked!?!?!?"

Then, Kagura appeared, "Because, now she'll be perfect to see the jewel shards. And that information shall be useful."

Kagome froze, then, as Kagura was talking slowly moved away until she could run. And at that very apertunity, she ran.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!"

"I wonder if Inuyasha has given up yet..." But no... she could still hear him.. calling out... to _her_.

Then she tripped, falling down, down, then she rolled and barely caught herself before she plundged into the water, 5,000 feet below her.

Inuyasha had seen her fall, and that had gotten him even more worried. Then, he heard one word that made him dash, as fast as he could.. to _her_, grasping her hand tightly in his.

"Why?" Kagome asked, to no one but herself before she ;et go of the cliff's edge. She was startled when she felt Inuyasha grap her hand. And for a moment.. felt that he cared... until...

"Inuyasha... what are you doing??"

* * *

Soooo... what'd yah think? smiles I feel quite accomplished... and I don't have to go to school tomorrow!! (I'm skipping cuz I took my examines today)


	2. Chapter One: Finished

Sooo…. I've got a question. If someone says that this is a KagomexSesshoumaru pairing… why would some one say that this is a one shot if Sesshoumaru hasn't even showed up in the fic. Please, if you're going to say something like that, please just go away and don't read this. As you can see, this is **NOT** a one shot. I am quite sorry for the… late update. I've been busy. I'm running two tcgs getting ready to open another one, am a staff member of a graphics site, am a staff member at a tcg, run an Inuyasha and Kagome shrine called Forever Lasting… **AND** I have school. Me busy. And now, here's the chapter…

--------

Inuyasha turned, "you…" And in those few seconds… he let go of Kagome's hand.

Inuyasha turned, trying to get her hand back, but… too late. He saw her falling, and he heard her scream… more or less felt it in his very being. Her distantly growing smaller figure disappeared into the depths of the water, sending ripples across the surface. Inuyasha cried out silently, then he screamed out loud in horror as a red substance slowly made it's way in streams to the top.

"**K-A-G-O-M-E!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said with adoration in her eyes as she ran over to hug his lead, only to be diverted by something so grotesque that even Eric Pedit cries out in horror. "Do not bother Sesshoumaru-sama with your human activities!" Jaken scolded.

Rin nodded reluctantly, but smiled and hugged Sesshoumaru's leg anyway while Jaken fumed out of the camera vision. How do I know he fumed? Ha! Good question..

Sesshoumaru looked down sternly, but none of that sterness showed in his eyes. Only a soft, and loving gaze was directed toward Rin, a father like gaze, if you would, showing protectiveness and compassion for someone he still didn't understand.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!! Look! It's a girl!!!!" Sesshoumaru froze and turned toward the strange… yet comforting sent. And sure enough, it was a girl. She looked to be close to womanhood. Yet, she was hurt. 'What strange cloths…' Sesshoumaru's nose lifted at the sent of his **HALF** brother.

"Move, Rin." Sesshoumaru ordered as she gently pushed Rin to the side, walking over to the still form. 'If she is my… that _Hanyou_'s wench… what is she doing out here? I thought even **HE** had more sence than to leave his own wench out for others to get..'

The girl coughed, a racking cough that shook her whole body, leaving her shivering afterward. Only then did Sesshoumaru notice that she was half submerged in the water.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!! She's bleeding!!" Run stated, obviously worried for the one who had saved her a few times in the past.

Sesshoumaru nodded and gently lifted up her shirt to observe the wound. "Hmmmm.." he pondered. She had a deep gash from her shoulder right that curved, just missing her breast, to stop almost where her bellybutton would start. It was bleeding sluggishly, indicating that it was probably infected. She was a deathly white, and her body shook with either suppressed coughs or sobs. Sesshoumaru didn't know which. Tears were cascading down her cheeks and she lay there, shivering, and getting even closer to death.

"Inu-… Inuyasha…." She whispered, feverishly. For some reason... that angered him… Sesshoumaru's growl was full of hatred. He could just kill her… get it over with. She would suffer… 'Why would I care if she suffered or not?'… to add another good thing to that list, he'd be ride of another filthy human. But as he raised his claws to strike, he though of Rin. She's getting older… and sometime… she'll need that… that… talk. And he shuddered to think what he'd have to… do…. Or say…. So… if he killed this wench… he'd have to find someone else to do the talk or do it himself.

It was decided. Sesshoumaru lowered his claws… he would let her live…

For Now.


	3. Chapter Two: Strawberries

**Wow… I haven't typed up a fanfiction in awhile… but I'm back and I've written two chapters in two days:p Not much, but hey. One chapter for Endless Nights and one chapter for To Love Again. :p I hope you enjoy it! RnR!

* * *

**

To Love Again

Chapter 3: Strawberries

Written by Shadow36

* * *

_Previously on To Love Again…_

"Inu-… Inuyasha…." She whispered, feverishly. For some reason... that angered him… Sesshoumaru's growl was full of hatred. He could just kill her… get it over with. She would suffer… 'Why would I care if she suffered or not?'… to add another good thing to that list, he'd be ride of another filthy human. But as he raised his claws to strike, he though of Rin. She's getting older… and sometime… she'll need that… that… talk. And he shuddered to think what he'd have to… do…. Or say…. So… if he killed this wench… he'd have to find someone else to do the talk or do it himself.

It was decided. Sesshoumaru lowered his claws… he would let her live…

For Now.

* * *

Blackness swirled around and around obscuring the light. She felt suffocated… the darkness was pressing against her at all sides… in her mind, she heard a voice.

_You idiot… I can't believe you thought I'd actually love you. Keh. _

She flinched as she felt cold, then a sudden pain inflaming her chest.

_Idiot… You think I'd keep a hold of your hand?_

Kagome cried out as she felt someone constricting her, pinning her… suffocating her. With a jolt, she woke. Jerked out of her thoughts, she realized she has no idea where she was.

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled softly to himself. Why did he hate that hanyou even more now? He used to dislike him… but now he hated him with a deep, fiery passion. '_Damn…_' Slowly, he adjusted the glasses on his nose. Yes… the great demon lord of the Western lands was reading a book while wearing glasses. Kinda turns us girls on, ne?

Sesshoumaru was yanked from of his ponderings when he heard a voice cry out. In less than a second he had burst through Kagome's door.

* * *

"Where… where am I?" Suddenly, Kagome was very scared. And, doing the only thing she could think of at the moment, screamed. Her scream was cut short, however, when she opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru burst through the door. Many thoughts rushed through her head, but the one that popped out the most was, "How'd you get here?"

Kagome flinched as Sesshoumaru walked toward her. He stopped at the edge of her bed and glared down at her, making her feel inadequate, "This is _my_ home. Who are _you_ to ask _anything_. This is _my_ home," Kagome almost laughed at this since he had repeated himself, "and I'm the one who asks the questions."

Silence penetrated the room… it was a very uneasy silence mostly due to the fact that Sesshoumaru was glaring down at her and Kagome was glaring rebelliously up at him. "You _dare_," he growled as his hand deftly reached the spare inches between them and gripped Kagome's fragile neck. He tightened his grip but stopped when he saw that she was crying. "What did he do to you."

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl at several emotions played across her delicate features─ wait… '_Since when did _she_ become delicate?_' He decided to not answer himself and instead watched in amusement until, "How'd you get here?" Sighing to himself, he cursed humans and their slowness.

He did not feel any anger as he walked toward her. But he knew she needed to be put in her place. She was a human girl─ woman and this was _his_ home. Silently Sesshoumaru glared down at the small woman, "This is _my_ home. Who are _you_ to ask _anything_. This is _my_ home and I'm the one who asks the questions."

He did feel anger now though. He could've sworn that she was _laughing_ at him. '_Kuso!_' Sesshoumaru glared down at her but was taken back when she glared ten times worse back at him. The anger flared as he felt his demon pride pulse, "You _dare_." He almost laughed when he eyes exhibited fear as he reached out and took her small neck in his hand. His feeling of elation soon evaporated when her eyes became blank and tears began to cascade down her face. He was tightening his grip on her neck, but he now couldn't without feeling like shit. Suddenly, he felt the fiery hate for his half-brother grow as he watched the small feminine creature before him cry silently, "What did he do to you."

* * *

Kagome stifled a shocked gasp as Sesshoumaru asked her what Inuyasha had done to her. She looked at Sesshoumaru as he stared into her eyes. Suddenly, she felt as though she could tell him anything. The tears that had stopped were threatening to start again as she told him what happened.

She couldn't look at him. She didn't want to see him laughing at her… like she could see Inuyasha laughing at her right now. The pain was too great for her right now, so she just kept her head down as she noticed Sesshoumaru's left hand (**AN: Yeah… I know… Sesshoumaru doesn't have one of his arms… to save myself the trouble of figuring out which one he lost, Sesshoumaru went to hell and got his arm back. You know… from the 3rd movie? You saw Fluffy's hand go down into hell… well, he got it back. –nodds- Don't want this hottie handicapped.**) flex and tighten.

'_He's probably laughing right now. Just look at him shaking…_' Little did she know it was from something entirely different. With a jolt, Sesshoumaru's hand on her throat loosened and came up under her chin, "Look at me," he ordered as he slowly rose her head upward, catching her eyes with his own. Kagome gasped as she noticed the raw anger in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

* * *

Sesshoumaru cursed himself to being so soft. Why did he ask that girl what Inuyasha had done to her?

_Because you like her_, a voice seemed to whisper in his mind.

Shocked, Sesshoumaru retorted back to it, _You must be joking. She's just a mere human girl. _Inuyasha's_ wench._

The voice chuckled lightly to itself, _If she's just Inuyasha's human wench to you, then why did you sound to angry and disgusted when you said that?_

Sesshoumaru quieted himself as he questioned his sanity. '_I'm starting to hear voices in my head… this isn't… normal…_' He cursed again as laughing filled his mind, but he quickly shut it off and thought to himself, '_I'm not crazy… I'm not crazy…_'

He jumped slightly when he heard the girl's voice explain to him what happened. A few times she had to stop herself since the sobbing had taken control. Sesshoumaru cursed his stupid half-brother, especially when she'd finished. Anger coursed through his being as he gripped his left hand, trying hard not to shake, lest his mask slip.

He watched the girl closely as she look down. He sniffed slightly. Not only was she still crying, insecurity was woven tightly into her scent as well. It was then that he asked himself and wondered, '_Why did she tell me that?_' Truthfully, he didn't expect her to confide in him. He wouldn't let anyone know it, but he swelled with pride that she would tell him something so personal.

Gently, he let go of her neck and put his hand under her chin, "Look at me," he said as he slowly brought her head up. Her eyes caught his and he almost growled under his breath; anger coursed through him… the unbearable hate for his half brother and the shock at what he did to her.

He couldn't believe how sad she looked. For some stupid reason, he felt the need to comfort her. He knew he shouldn't hug her, since that would be stupid on his part, so he lightly put his hand on her head and brought her to his chest, lightly stroking her hair. The girl clung to him and cried. Sesshoumaru almost passed out as he was swamped by her alluring scent. He thought to himself as he deeply breathed in her scent, '_Strawberries…_'

Sesshoumaru stared down at the girl who clung so dearly to him. Another thought passed through his mind, '_I don't even know her name…_' Bending down slightly, he whispered questioningly in her ear, "What is your name, human?" He nuzzled her lightly as she choked out another sob, but stopped when he realized what he was doing, '_But it feels so right…_'

The girl relaxed against him and smiled into his chest, "Kagome."

* * *

**Sooo… what do you think? Good? Bad? Long? Short? Dull? Interesting:p lol Sorry. XD Anyways, I'm also sorry it took so long to type up another chapter. –laughs nervously as she looks at the last time she added a chapter- Beginning of last year… heh heh… sowie. But I'm back… and with a vengeance! –nodds to self- I really enjoyed typing up this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. –smiles- I've actually gotten an idea where this story's headed… but it might not turn out to be the way I thought of it. u.u Nyu… anyways, I'll love you forever if you review:p**


	4. Chapter Three: Realization

Whooo! Feel my _power_! I have now updated… and it's long! I probably won't be able to update for a week since my friend's taking me to Florida with her. :p Sorry ya'll! I'll try to write a bit while I'm there… but that doesn't mean that I'll be able to get it up on the site. Anyways, I hope you enjoy what I wrote for you:p

* * *

To Love Again

Chapter 3: Realization

Written by Shadow36

* * *

Previously on To Love Again…

Sesshoumaru stared down at the girl who clung so dearly to him. Another thought passed through his mind, '_I don't even know her name…_' Bending down slightly, he whispered questioningly in her ear, "What is your name, human?" He nuzzled her lightly as she choked out another sob, but stopped when he realized what he was doing, '_But it feels so right…_'

The girl relaxed against him and smiled into his chest, "Kagome."

* * *

Kagome blushed slightly as Sesshoumaru nuzzled her ear, comforting her. He made her feel safe as his arms has enclosed around her, though she still did not understand why. She had feelings for Inuyasha…

_Then why is he making you feel this way?_ A voice seemed to echo in her mind.

Doubts assaulted Kagome as she thought about what had been asked. She was about to answer herself when she realized she couldn't.

_And why is that?_ The voice asked again, seemingly confusing Kagome to the point of exhaustion.

_I… I don't know…_

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled as Kagome's scent changed drastically in his arms. '_Why is she so confused?_' he wondered to himself. He couldn't understand why he cared she was confused… he just did. Growling to himself again, he pushed the thought aside. Nothing mattered, especially his unanswerable questions to himself, until he found out what was wrong, "What's wrong wench?" he asked quietly, his voice nothing more than a growl.

Kagome flinched in his arms and he cursed himself for his choice in words as sadness once again enveloped her figure. Kagome started to move away from him when Sesshoumaru tightened his hold around her, growling possessively. "What did I do?" he accidentally wondered aloud. He stiffened and cursed as he let go of her and whorled around to face the window, annoyance and confusion unmasked on his face.

Shock almost caused Sesshoumaru to stutter under his breath as Kagome came up behind him and grasped his kimono in her miniscule hands. Lines contorted Sesshoumaru's face as he frowned slightly, wishing he knew he reasons, '_She's so confusing…_' he thought to himself.

Tears once again fell down Kagome's unblemished face to fall at her feet before she laid her head on his back, laughing all the while. They were not sad tears. Sesshoumaru sighed and turned around to face her, unwrapping her small hands from his kimono in the process. Gently, he took her face into his left hand, keeping her hands in his right, and-

* * *

Kagome sighed slightly as Sesshoumaru caressed her hair and bent closer down to her, whispering in her ear, "What is your name, human?" Kagome was so shocked that she forgot to breath and almost choked. Kagome blushed as Sesshoumaru nuzzled her some more which caused her to relax against his chest, "Kagome…" she whispered lightly, feeling a little flighty.

_Can you see he cares for you?_

Kagome sighed and nodded, _'Yes… I… I think I do…_'

The voice scoffed and asked, _Then why are all of your thoughts on Inuyasha? He left you, he almost killed you, he does not care for you._

Kagome blinked, confusion taking over her emotions, '_I… I don't know… I supposed I see now though…'_

The voice, now confused, asked, _What do you mean?_

"What's wrong wench?" Kagome flinched as pictures of Inuyasha passed through her mind. Even at the mere thought of Inuyasha, Kagome broke down again, tears falling in little droplets on either side of her face. Even the way he had said it reminded her of Inuyasha. Moving away, Kagome almost hit herself for comparing the two. She didn't want to be like Inuyasha… always comparing two people who look almost identical.

Kagome jumped as Sesshoumaru growled, strangely this growl only made her feel safe and she even blushed slightly, and moved his hold downward as he tightened his grip that was now on her waist.

"What did I do?" Kagome stared up at Sesshoumaru, but he suddenly let go of her and jerked around to look out the window, even stepping up toward it to probably get away from her. She smiled to herself, '_And this is where they differ_,' she thought, since Inuyasha never realized that he had hurt her (or probably didn't even care) and her certainly did not ask her what he had done.

Stepping forward, Kagome grabbed he back of his kimono as she cried, feeling happier than she had felt in a long time. She suddenly felt as though someone cared which gave her the best feeling in the world. Laughing, Kagome buried her face between he hands and cried on his back.

Blushing furiously, Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru slowly turned around and used one of his hands to remove her hands from his kimono (she didn't pay attention to which one) and used his other hand to gently tilt her face upward to face him, their faces so close.

* * *

Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly as Kagome blushed. She still confused him, but it no longer angered him. Soon he would have a whole lifetime to figure her out. He shook his head as he wondered where that thought had come from. She probably was still in love with that… hanyou…

_But maybe she could come to love _you, a voice whispered, once again, in his mind.

Sesshoumaru twitched, worry suddenly the primary thing on his mind. '_Am I hearing voices _again!' This only happened when Kagome was around…

_Naw duh, genius. I'm your inner self telling you not to screw things up. I don't wanna be lonely because you were too stupid and let the best thing to come into your life get away._

Complete silence.

Sesshoumaru looked downward and into Kagome's eyes.

_You know… you should probably bat your eyelashes or something._

'_But that would scare her away, idiot. Don't call me stupid when you're coming up with the ideas that might make her think I was _gay.'

Inner fluffy winced, _I see your point._

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened as she gazed into Sesshoumaru's eyes. A frown slightly creased her brow as she noted something deep within his eyes. '_Wait a minute… is he arguing with himself?_' Kagome let out a breath, '_Thank goodness… I thought I was the only one._'

Suddenly, she felt as though she were souring through the clouds as Sesshoumaru met her gaze with his eye-piercing one (**AN: Hey, hey, hey… I'm running out of words if you haven't noticed… u.u; )**.

* * *

Inuyasha growled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Kikyo. He knew he should feel happy that he was with her… but… he could only feel happy about the fact that Kikyo wasn't alive. That meant that Kagome was still alive. He cursed himself. How could he think a stupid thing like that; He loved Kikyo…

Or did he?

For the thousandth time that day, he gazed down at Kikyo and thought of another…

_Kagome…_

Kikyo flinched and looked accusingly at him. But he knew she was only guessing of what was on his mind… he knew he had sighed a lot that day and looked sadly towards the spot where she… but that was all. He held her and told him he loved her… but there was an emptiness deep inside of him that would go away.

All he could see was Kagome's face… right after he let go of her hand, he could see the breaking of her heart… he could see the exact moment when it shattered… the image never left his mind.

_Am I really that selfish?_

Again, he cursed himself as he tear ran silently down his cheek. Even if she was alive… she'd never want him back. '_She must hate me…_'

Inuyasha's ears flattened against the sides of his head as his hold on Kikyo loosened. Suddenly, a resounding smack accured as Inuyasha stared dumbly at Kikyo, a read hand-print etched on the right side of his face.

"How _dare_ you Inuyasha! You say you want to be with me, but when that retch finally goes and gets herself killed, all you can do is _think about her_! What about ME? You said you loved me, but you're certainly not showing it! And you actually had the _guts _to kill her!"

Inuyasha's face suddenly darkened, "How _dare_ you. I didn't kill her-"

Kikyo laughed, "Oh yes, yes you did. _Who_ was the one who let go of her hand? _Who_ was the one that caused her so much pain that she'd run without knowing, or even caring, where she was going? Let me answer that for you Inuyasha: it was _you_."

Inuyasha's ears suddenly drooped again, but the darkness never left his face, and especially not his eyes. Flexing his claws, Inuyasha growled, "I was stupid. It took loosing the thing most precious to me to figure it out. Kagome is the unselfish one. She's the one that really cares. She sacrificed her own happiness for mine, and I was stupid enough not to realize it. And now… now it's too late. Kagome… my loving, sweet, dear Kagome… is not a retch, and I don't see how she ever became who she is with your twisted soul. And no, Kikyo… I don't think I love you. I don't think I ever loved you. You were just… a close friend. And I mistook is for love, since I had never known true love until now. Goodbye Kikyo. And if you ever, _ever_ go near Kagome, I will exterminate you." And with that, he left.

Kikyo sighed and looked on ahead. He was probably right… she was pretty twisted… but she wasn't all at fault for that. Flinching, she looked ahead, her memories whirling about her. Memories she hadn't wanted to think about: memories of him looking at her, of him talking to her, of him touching her, of him…

No… she couldn't let those memories get at her. She had to let her body remain at least a little bit pure… she had to keep her body together… she owed Kagome. Especially since, when she thought about it, everything Inuyasha had said was true. Kagome was loving, caring, smart, talented, beautiful and cute at the same time… and best of all, she had a kind and warm heart. She didn't let things get to her… Kikyo knew a few things of Kagome's past… and so she knew it was riddled with pain and suffering…

Maybe even more than Kikyo herself had been through.

So Kikyo owed Kagome… it was mostly her fault that Kagome was on the verge of breaking… and it pained Kikyo even more when she realized how much Kagome had been through… it was going to be multiplied ten times or more… and Kikyo would be there to help her through it.

Why was she being so nice? Kagome allowed Inuyasha to be with her even though it broke Kagome's heart to do so. Kagome was the one to thank for Kikyo's soul calming down… for Kikyo might actually be able to rest… Kagome was the reason for Kikyo's happiness… and so, she owed Kagome more than she could ever imagine.

And Kikyo was going to repay that debt, even if she (**AN: Meaning Kikyo**) disappeared in the process.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he leapt through the forest. After that outburst with Kikyo, he had to go and see if Kagome was okay. Leaping through the branches, he finally caught her scent, but not without falling out of the tree he was standing on in the process. '_Sesshoumaru?_'

He quickened his pace; it had taken him four days just to get that much. Again, he cursed himself. Almost to the point of exhaustion, he collapsed at the bunch of trees before the great Western Castle. '_Whoa…_'

* * *

Kagome yawned and nodded off to sleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. In those three days after she came here, she got closer to Sesshoumaru. Strangely, she had fallen for him almost immediately. Even though sometimes she missed Inuyasha, she knew Sesshoumaru cared for him ten times more than her past love.

_Is he really a past love?_

'_Yes._'

With that one confirmation in her mind, she knew it was true. Even though she still harbored feelings for Inuyasha in the deepest part of her heart, she felt for Sesshoumaru thousands of times more than that in _all_ of her heart.

Kagome jumped slightly, causing Sesshoumaru to chuckle as the ugly Eric Pedit thing burst through the door for the eighth time that day. Sesshoumaru's patience may have been running thin, but Kagome's reaction each time was priceless.

"M-Master Sesshoumaru," He stutteringly croaked, "s-someone is here to s-see you!"

Sesshoumaru frowned as he shifted slightly to get up, but was stopped as Kagome nuzzled herself closer to him. He blushed slightly and stood, carrying her in his arms as he walked out the door, kicking Jaken out of the way.

Sesshoumaru made his way swiftly through the halls and stopped when he viewed what was in front of him, '_Who _is_ this?_' She looked almost identical to Kagome… except Kagome was _much_ better looking.

Suddenly, the mass in his arms blinked and looked up groggily, "K-Kikyo?" it mumbled.

Kikyo's eyes enlargened as she saw what Sesshoumaru was holding protectively in his arms, "K-Kagome?" Now she knew Kagome wouldn't want Inuyasha back… not after he had hurt her so much and especially when she had this nice hunk of meat. (**AN: Oh, yeah! Please take that the wrong way. Kikyo's eyes tend to travel sometimes and… whoop! There he is! Oo; Sorry 'bout that comment… but I couldn't help myself. :p**)

"What are you doing here?" the 'large hunk of mean' said coldly.

Kikyo opened her mouth to explain when another figure burst through the doors.

"What tha FUCK?"

* * *

Yes… I will leave it at that. I won't be able to update for a week, as I mentioned above and will be mentioning again. I'm going to Florida with a friend for a week so I don't know what I'll be able to do. u.u; Nyu… Anyways, I made the chapter nice and long for your enjoyment… so… ENJOY:p I really did take me awhile… not to mention this whopper is give friggin' pages long. :p I might just make the next chapter even longer if you push that nice little button… -hint hint- lol. I don't usually do long chapters since I tend to like… make a bunch of small chapters just to make a 10 chapter story… so… yeah… u.u; Anyways, we'll see how this one turns out. :p 


End file.
